Atemu the Superstar
by Yami Bakura's Wife
Summary: You read the title correctly. Atemu, the pharaoh dude, becomes a superstar...just like on the sims. ::starts bribing readers with the yaoi-ness in the story:: r&r please?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Jeshi: XD I'm out! I'm back, I'm…I'm ready to cause trouble.

Bakura: She's out of the hole.

Jeshi: ^_^ Yes, I had recently dug myself a hole and decided to just give up writing "Yugi-man" fics because it's just too damn hard to please idiots-err..the WONDERFUL readers on fanfiction.net…*shifty eyes*

Bakura: O_o… *sighs* -_-;

Jeshi: ANYWAY. Thanks to some peers (O_o…uh..the only one I can remember from them is sabonasi…Kaira-chan isn't in there because she wasn't in the conversation as far as I remember XD) I've decided to crawl out of the pit and shoot the fire back with fire. XD Now I'm more confident than before, and rearin' to go!

Bakura: @_@ And she STILL doesn't own anything…that includes the Sims…

Jeshi: =D OH YEAH! ^-^ This is going to be AWESOME! ((Except I'll only get to update on Sundays…@_@)) I'm playing the Sims: Superstar, and so as I play, I make up the fic! =D Yeah, events from the game come together to create…dum dum dummm…yeah..you get it @_@.

Bakura: -_-; *cough cough* um..horrible…site.

Jeshi: OH YES! ^_^ *huggles Bakura* THANK you, dear. ALL OF YOU GO TO MY PROFILE O_O RIGHT AFTER YOU READ, DAMN YOU!! Why? ^_^ Because…I HAVE SCREENSHOTS!! =D Well, you have to go to my website first! Uh huh, uh huh you do ^-^ I have screenshots, and stuff..and..and and…it's AWESOME. So anyways, I'll shut up now and let you all read the story! ^_^

* * *

OKAY… First the pharaoh remembered…well, nothing really; he just woke up in the middle of a street. He opened his eyes, blinked and looked around confused. After rising to his feet, he looked to see that there was a strange, hard rock thing underneath his feet. It held more rocks inside it, and it was really flat. He looked ahead to see a sign. The thing was, it wasn't in Egyptian…no…it was in..

SIM! (A/n: XD I WOULD say "simian", but..that reminds me of a monkey O_o)

But what was strange about it was…

HE COULD READ IT!! O_O And on that sign that he could mysteriously read, it read:

__

"Welcome to SimCity!"

"SimCity?" The pharaoh had read to himself. He looked around again. Where was his castle? His servants? The sand?! And most of all…where the hell was his latte?! (a/n: O_o..uh…read the first chapter of "Old Ancient Egyptian Fun" to understand that one…you don't HAVE to though, it's not a necessity)

"Pharaoh!!" came a familiar voice. A voice that was…VERY familiar. The pharaoh dude (a/n: Hmm…I guess I should start using his name, Atemu now? O_o)…err..Atemu looked around excitedly and found Mahado running towards him.

"Mahado!! What the hell are you doing here?!" Atemu demanded. Mahado had run up to him completely breathless.

"P-pharaoh…I…we..we're not in-" he started.

"Hey, Mahado. I guess my hotness really **took your breath away**, eh?" Atemu laughed hysterically. Mahado sighed and thought to himself, "_WHY does the author do this?_" And of course, the author will answer through his thoughts, "Because, this story is dedicated to Kaira-chan, and she likes yaoi, and one of her FAVOURITE yaoi couples would happen to be MahadoXAtemu, so BLEGH! =P" (a/n: @_@ Besides, he can't turn back, I've got screenshots of the two of them falling in love and kissing XD GO SEE!)

"Pharaoh.." Mahado had started again. But before he could say any more, the pharaoh had held his hand out as a signal of "silence".

"AHEM…YOU are to call me Atemu now!" he answered. Mahado blinked and tried again.

"But…Pharaoh-"

"ATEMU!"

"Ph-"

This time the pharaoh slapped him in the face.

"ATEMU, DAMMIT!!" he commanded. Mahado rubbed the spot on his cheek from where the pharaoh had hit him, and went to say "pharaoh" again, but ceased to do so when he saw him raise his hand threateningly.

"…Atemu…" Mahado said inaudibly. Atemu (a/n: O_o anyone know why the hell I can't make up my own mind?! *slaps herself*) smiled and hugged Mahado.

"GOOD SERVANT! Good boy!" he praised as Mahado raised an eyebrow. He then suddenly dropped Mahado on the ground and pointed down the street in a dramatic heroic-like pose.

"Now…OFF INTO OBLIVION!!" he announced and marched off down the street. Mahado lifted himself from the cement road and quickly followed alongside his king.

* * *

And then the two of them finally found the enormous house that the author built for them. (a/n: did I forget to mention it took over 3 hours to make it?! O_o yeah, the Sims will do that to ya.)

It was a two-story house, with many glass windows, and large golden doors. They both stared at it in complete awe, for the author not only did something good for once, but she completely wasted her time like always doing it. They then wondered how anyone could do such a thing.

And then they realised that maybe they should go inside the house, because the story was getting off-topic HORRIBLY.

Mahado ran ahead and opened up the front door for Atemu, and only entered the building himself after Atemu was more than fully inside by five feet. The two of them looked around. The floors and walls were a very shiny black, and before them both was only a huge pool. In the four corners of the room, there were iron, spiral stairs.

"Um…Sooo..pretty…nice…right?" Mahado said, and prayed that his voice did not echo throughout the house. Atemu only nodded in agreement.

"Yes…yes, it is nice," he answered, then grabbed Mahado by the arm, "c'mon!! Let's go look around, let's go-let's go-let's go!!"

Before Mahado could answer, Atemu was dragging him around the house; going through the kitchen to the dining room, then up the stairs into some kind of partying room, then they found the bathroom (where Atemu was strangely enough amused with the golden toilet inside O_o) and finally, found the ONLY bedroom in the house!

They stepped through the glass door (hell, the whole thing was glass actually @_@) to the bedroom. Atemu's eyes had brightened when he stepped on the soft red carpet and he dove on the bed.

"OOOOOH! It's so soft!" he laughed happily as he played with the pillows. Mahado looked around the room. This was quite a fine-sized room, a wardrobe by the door, a gold-framed mirror…**one **bed…

"Uh…I guess this is..the only bedroom in the house.." he said as he continued to inspect the room, raising an eyebrow. Atemu just kept smiling and rolled around on the bed.

"Oh, well that's no big deal, Mahado. You can just sleep with me," Atemu said excitedly, as if this was the best thing to have ever happened to him. Mahado gulped.

"Um..no, maybe I'll just…sleep on the floor… or there IS a couch in the other room, I could just..yeah.." he answered, and laughed nervously. Atemu stretched out on the bed leisurely and gave Mahado a strange look.

"Is that so? And why don't you want to sleep with your king? You should consider it an honour, you."

"Well..yes, but-"

And THEN, the author could not take Mahado's un-cooperative attitude, and then appeared in a snot-bubble and beat him over the head with a step-by-step book called, "How to be Gay - for Dummies" and then disappeared in a loaf of bread. (a/n: NO offense to gay people…if you find that offensive in any way O_o..)

After Mahado recovered, he walked up and sat by Atemu, who then also sat up.

"Actually, I was just afraid of kicking you in your sleep," Mahado explained, then hugged Atemu. Atemu hugged him back.

"Oh, that's just fine. I can just kick back," he answered. 

* * *

The next day, the two of them broke many things (one of which was the dishwasher), but thanks to Atemu's butler (who also just magically appeared XD), Alfred, they stayed broken not for long.

Mahado and Atemu even learned how to use a television that day! Atemu sat in a recliner in front of the television and switched through the channels until he found an action show. In the show, a man started running around on fire. And though this man was dying, Atemu started laughing insanely. He liked fire, it amused him.

Mahado then brought in the mail and showed it to Atemu.

"Guess what…A..Atemu.." Mahado said, (he struggled with it, but he got it ^_6) "look what I found!" Atemu looked at these strange white envelopes, and then questioned what they were.

"Mahado…what the hell are those?!" he questioned. (See, I told you.)

"Oh, these? It is MAIL," Mahado proclaimed, "I found it in the thing outside called a **mailbox**." Atemu nodded, and tried to keep up with what Mahado was saying.

"Oh…I get it…but where is this…this… 'mailbox'?" he asked. Mahado pointed at the front door.

"Alfred said it was outside. At the end of the walk, right beside the being known as a **garbage can**," he answered. Atemu blinked, apparently astonished by the fact that there was a strange creature known as a "garbage can".

"Why, that's amazing!" he said. Mahado nodded, then showed him a paper.

"Look! It talks about stars, who's hot and who's not!" he said, "I wonder what they are talking about?"

"Famous people, gentlemen," Alfred cut in. Mahado and Atemu both jumped and looked at Alfred. (HEY! O_O That's the dude from Batman! XD Sweet! Atemu has Bruce Wayne/Batman's butler!)

"Really? Well…why aren't I on this then?" Atemu asked, scanning the list of "Who's hot"- him obviously not there.

"Yeah, the pharaoh should be on the list. I mean, he IS the king of Egypt," Mahado pointed out, then pinched Atemu's cheek. Atemu giggled (Hey, I say he giggled..) and nodded in agreement. Alfred smiled but shook his head.

"I am afraid you are wrong. This is SimCity, not Egypt. So your title here means **nothing** to anyone. You just live in a really nice house with millions of simoleans in which the author used a cheat code to get, but as far as anyone is concerned, you are of no importance in our society. Basically, you are lower than dirt and have only this house to live in," Alfred answered bluntly, yet pleasantly. (Hey, it's possible..) Mahado and Atemu's jaws dropped in disbelief and rage. Atemu then angrily pointed at the door.

"GET OUT! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR KING THAT WAY! YOU'RE FIRED! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the house. Alfred nodded in obedience and exited the house. Atemu waited, then rose from the recliner and angrily stomped outside to make sure that he was gone. He then stomped down the street, Mahado following him.

"Oh, don't listen to him, dear," Mahado smiled and put his hand on Atemu's shoulder. Atemu stopped and took a deep breath, then he smiled back at Mahado.

"You're right. Don't listen to him. He just doesn't know who is the ultimate authority," he huffed, then, cooling down walked down the street right into a yard sale. People were busy coming and going, and neighbours were barbequing. A young man had then bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry," the man said, then looked Atemu up and down with a weird look. After he had scanned him about three times, he looked back up at Atemu's face and smiled. Mahado suddenly linked his arm with Atemu's and gave the man a grave look, in which the man just returned with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…foreigners are you?" the man asked. Atemu gave him a puzzled look.

"No. What about you? You're all…pale," he said, then spotted a darker skinned man near the barbeque, "oh, except for him…" The man before them shook his head and laughed.

"But…aren't most of us? I mean, you two are the only strange ones here. You're both walking around in…like Greeks, togas and all. You guys Egyptian or something?" he asked, noticing the tanned skin again. Mahado and Atemu gave him a weird look.

"Uh…YEAH. What, aren't **you**?" Atemu asked sarcastically. The man laughed again and shook his head.

"No. Oh, hell no. A bunch of weirdos, with their mummies an' all. You two must be the only ones, we don't have many of you walking around here," he replied. Atemu glared at his "weirdos" remark.

"We are NOT weird. If anything, YOU are weird," Atemu shot back coldly.

"Dude, chill out. We're not dissing your cult or anything," he said. Atemu gave him a shove.

"How DARE you speak that way to your pharaoh?! I should sentence you to death for that!" he yelled. People started staring at them. The man looked around with a really weird look on his face, then back at the angered Atemu and Mahado.

"Um..you just can't 'sentence death' here, you. That's for the judges in court to do. You are not a judge-"

"I'M YOUR KING, DAMMIT!" Atemu shouted. A little girl then came up and kicked Atemu's shin.

"Oww!! Oww oww!" Atemu cried as he fell backwards in pain. Mahado caught him before he fell and glared at the little girl, who hugged the man tightly.

"Don't hurt my daddy…" she threatened. Two other children appeared, another girl and a boy. They also glared and nodded in agreement with their sister. Atemu gave the little boy a shove, and before any of the other siblings or the father could do anything, he had jumped into Mahado's arms.

"What in the hell are you?!" Another man called from far off. Mahado and Atemu glared at them. People gave them hate-stares, and they returned them.

"Mahado…get…get these THINGS away from me!" Atemu demanded, and as Mahado walked away carrying him, he gave them all looks that said, "You'll all regret this day…"

The two of them were coming up the walk when Alfred met them.

"Hello again, gentlemen," he greeted with a smile. Atemu only turned away angrily, and Mahado nodded slightly at Alfred.

"How come no one knows him?" Mahado asked, "and actually…why the hell did you come back after you were fired?"

"Well. First of all, I already said that this was SimCity, not Egypt. Why you two chose to not listen is beyond me, but…anyway. I had come back because I knew you'd want me back. They ALL do," Alfred replied spookily. Mahado shook his head and took Atemu inside the house, sitting back in the recliner.

"It's okay…we'll find a way to make them know who rules them all..then we will all laugh at them.." Mahado smiled and gave Atemu a pat on the back. Atemu crossed his arms and sat back, quiet and angry still. Mahado then handed Atemu the newspaper and pointed to the famous peoples section again.

"Look…it says 'get an agent'…what's that? Let's think about that together, would you like that?" Mahado asked. Atemu smiled slightly and nodded.

"If the young sir has talent at all, then it would be in his best interest to get an agent," Alfred called to them as he dusted the room. Mahado gave him an angry look.

"Alfred, I was trying to cheer him up by making him think about it himself. Just because you know all the answers…" he said, sighed, then turned back to Atemu. Alfred also sighed, then rolled his eyes.

"If you would like the gentleman to be recognized as an 'important' member in society, or even in this community, you might want to get him an agent. If he proves himself talented enough, people will adore him, everyone will know him. Is that not what you want?" Alfred asked. Atemu and Mahado looked at him with wide eyes.

"You mean…if I use this paper thing..and get an agent, people will all know and worship me like in Egypt?" He asked. Alfred stopped and thought about this, then nodded.

"Well…yes, to an extent. You are not exactly 'worshipped', you have to earn your way to the top, then earn your way to keep you there. But people will know and respect you all around," he answered, "oh..and you don't necessarily use the paper itself to get an agent, you must use the phone as well." Atemu's eyes brightened, and he turned to Mahado. Mahado smiled again seeing that Atemu was happy again.

"This is great! Now…how do I do this?" Atemu asked as he jumped out of the recliner. Alfred sighed, but smiled and led Atemu to the phone.

And then…they got him an agent. His first step to "superstardom" =D

* * *

Jeshi: And that is the first chapter…O_O which is about 3,000 and something words long..

Bakura: O_O…_ You…are an idiot.

Jeshi: XD No see, this is the perfect way to get a longer story. I did lots of the stuff that was listed in this chapter, (except for stupid neighbours and the talking bits with Alfred) but that all took me about…15 minutes on the game itself, writing it into a fic took me longer, and the chapter came out nice and long….and it IS fic-like, isn't it? O_o well, besides the fact that I have stupid author notes in the middle here and there. But I promise, as the story progresses, you won't see very many of those. It's just to get acquainted with a few ideas and stuff until we get farther.

Bakura: O_o…whatever.

Jeshi: XD OKIES. Please review, but don't flame me, because yeah…that's just not nice, and I don't like flames. If you don't like the story, tell me WHY - uh…but if you do, PLEASE don't put "I don't like how you have author notes in the middle of the story" -_-; because I just explained **why** they were there. And I promised that they would not be there in upcoming chapters, and I am one who keeps promises, so BLEGH! =P anyway…yeah, I'll try to write the next chapter soon! ^_^ I might even get to update on Friday, because I have no school! HOO-RAH!

Bakura: Joy..@_@

Jeshi: VERY JOY! ^-^

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jeshi: Okies @_@ So I didn't do the update like I wanted to. BUT, that was because I found character skins! Yay! ^^; Now I have screenshots of the characters on the sims game running around! In other words..**GO SEE MY WEBSITE!!** =D

Bakura: _ It was so horribly made-up.

Jeshi: ^^; He only THINKS that. O_o Though now if you go there, people will probably think I have started a huge Seto fetish @_@ *sigh* I hate it when people get the wrong ideas about things I do. =D I only did it because I don't like Noa. (Okay, I can see why he's pissed off and all, but… =P The kid's a…doorbell. Like, he's a harsh little shit that needs to be taught a lesson =P The bad thing: I have ALWAYS wanted to see Seto lose…**I kept missing when he lost to Pegasus @_@ Or so I was told he lost to him**…why? XD 'cause I dun like 'im. ANYWAY, for some reason, he NEVER lost, but now…the ONLY time I've ever wanted him to win, he LOST! O_o The guy likes doing the opposite of what I think/say, doesn't he? )

Bakura: _ SHE DOESN'T OWN YUGIOH (ß LOOK!! I finger-pecked it, but I'm starting to spell it right!! =D………………………………I hope)

Jeshi: *nods* indeed ^^; O-o and I don't own the AWESOME skins on the game either. (Pegasus fans go? I've got a screenshot of him falling asleep on a lawn XD)

Bakura: _ Bribing are we?  
Jeshi: Sorry for the very long author note people T_T I swear, this is the last thing I'll say, okies? - The story is STILL dedicated to Kaira-chan! Whether or not she chooses to read it or not now is a different story, but…@_@ *sigh* -_-; I'm such a moron..anyways, time for the story ^^;

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Atemu now had an agent! How awesome is that?

…..But now what do they do?!

"Alright! I have what you call an 'agent', my servants should return to me soon, correct?" Atemu asked Alfred as he dusted a vase for the 27th time that morning.

"No, sir. The stars you see on the television and in the papers perform for their audiences and fans," he answered automatically. Atemu raised an eyebrow at him.

"What on earth are you talking about, Alfred?! What more do they want?" he demanded.

"Sir, the stars always sing, act, play music, some are supermodels even," he answered again. Atemu scratched his head and sighed irritably. 

"So…I'm supposed to get up and sing for a bunch of people now?" he asked. Alfred nodded.

"Well, really you do not **have **to sing. You could play music or be a model as well," he said. Atemu sighed again.

"GREAT. I have to work for my peoples' respect. But really, I guess I was already doing that before.." he said to himself. He then walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"I would like to go to the studio town!" he declared into the phone. No one answered. Why was there not anyone answering?!

"HELLO!!" he screamed in the phone. He waited another few seconds, then angrily set the phone back.

"Idiots, don't want to answer your pharaoh, do you? Fine, be like that," he muttered.

"Sir," Alfred then called, "did you happen to remember to dial the number before you attempted to speak to someone on the other line?" Atemu stopped and thought about this. Dial the number? He looked at the phone and noticed all the buttons. He nodded slightly, and then turned to Alfred.

"Uh…what if I said I didn't, but I was SURE I did?" he asked. Alfred smiled, hoping that maybe Atemu was joking, then walked over and dialled the number for him.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Atemu was walking down the streets of the studio part of the town. He looked around and saw the long and black vehicles with well-dressed people climbing out of them. These people seemed to be liked by everybody around, and were instantly crowded by groups of cheering and screaming people who…just wanted to touch their shoulder! Some wanted hugs; some wanted them to sign little books and papers that they carried around with them. Others of this same situation had walked past him, some completely avoiding him or being sure to give him a push out of the way. He glared as they gave him snide looks and continued walking.

He eventually reached a stage inside a building that had people going up in turn to sing. Some sounded quite good, while others just plainly sounded bad.

'_Aha! Now I just get up and sing!_' he thought. He got in a line-up and awaited his turn. When it came he slowly approached the stage and climbed on. He grabbed the microphone like he had seen the other people do, and then…he sang.

What did he sing? He really had no idea, and he really did not care anymore because people started yelling at him. They booed and threw things at him and eventually scared him off the stage. Atemu took off out of the large building and out onto the crowded street. Rather than getting the vehicle to drive him home, he walked the long way back.

He opened the door, and the first person to greet him with a smile was Mahado. 

"So? How did you do?" he asked, hopeful. Atemu turned away and gazed sternly at the wall.

"Not good. Not good at all. They all hate me," he answered. Mahado's face fell to a frown, and he hugged Atemu.

"Awww, don't worry. You'll get them to like you, I'm sure you will," he said reassuringly. Atemu smiled and nodded.

"Yeah..but honestly, what do I have to do?!" he asked, completely frustrated. They both thought for a minute, when suddenly a large karaoke stage dropped in the middle of the room. It both made them jump, completely startled.

"What the hell?!" they cried.

"Start off basic! SING!" cried a mighty weird voice from above. Mahado and Atemu looked at each other and shook their heads.

"The author," Mahado sighed, "I'm sure it's a sign for you to practice singing first." Atemu nodded in agreement.

"But we both know she's really an idiot," he answered.

And since then, Atemu had started practicing every day for how many days so that he could eventually sing "Bah Bah Black Sheep" in a very melodious tone! And that was WITHOUT once mentioning his death wish to Akeifa. Yeah, go Atemu!

After he was sure that he was ready to go out there and sing his heart away again, he prepared to leave to the studio town again one night. He climbed in the car, gave Mahado a wave and soon they had driven away.

Atemu then marched right up to the stage again and when his time came, he climbed on and grabbed the microphone like he had done previously some days ago. He had managed to practice some type of music, which Alfred called "Dance Mix" and decided to give it a try.

There were not many who came to listen to him, only about two unknown people showed up, just curious enough to listen to him. He hit his notes the best he could (of which he thought he had not done that bad on) and was actually able to finish the song before people could either criticize him or praise him.

When he had finished, he was greatly surprised to see and hear that, though only two people had shown up, they had loved his singing. They stood there and clapped, one of them had cheered. Atemu smiled, and then walked up to meet them. After talking with them for a few minutes, he took off and ran into a man. Atemu noticed that he had people following him around, so he had assumed that this man was a famous person. Atemu smiled and greeted him with a shake of the hand. The man smiled and shook back.

"Hello, there. I am Martin, Martin Somebody," (a/n: Yeah…that was his name!) he had answered.

"Oh…well, um. Hello there, I am Atemu," Atemu answered, trying to sound polite. Martin nodded and then asked, "Out of curiosity, have you seen any of my movies?" Atemu froze. He did not know what to answer with. He never even knew what a movie was. But from the way Martin was looking at him, he was sure that maybe he was hoping that he had. So Atemu nodded excitedly.

"Oh, oh yes! Yes, I have! And um…I'm…your biggest fan!" he answered. Martin chuckled.

"Well, it's always nice to know I have plenty of fans," he replied, "oh man…so which of my movies happen to be your favourite..uh..Atemu?" Again, Atemu froze, trying to think of what to say.

'_Why should I care?!_' he thought, then grinned.

"Oh..well..um..I…I thought they were ALL marvellous!" Atemu then answered. Martin gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey, that's awesome to hear!" he said, then looked around, "I must say, I have to leave now. I've got to go shoot a pirate movie next. I will see you around then, Atemu." With that, Martin had taken off just as quickly as he had appeared it seemed like. Atemu watched him leave, and then stood there for another few minutes. That had been very strange. But he was happy; some people knew who he was. Not much, but some. Maybe if he kept up they might go tell some of their friends about him?

Atemu sighed as more stars climbed out and into their long fancy cars, and then he turned and walked back home into the night. He did not care about the long walk; he liked to walk.

And this time when he arrived at home, he was able to smile at Mahado and tell him that it was better than before, and that he had even met a star. Mahado had been very happy to hear about it. They were both happy actually; it meant that people would soon enough know who their pharaoh was! The two of them had then headed off to bed, Atemu being ready to head back tomorrow.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jeshi: Yeah, that was a bit short, but then again… I didn't get very much play-time in there anyway XD But I had skins, I had to play with them, by the time I was done I was EXHAUSTED. @_@

Bakura: -_-; No, she was just very lazy.

Jeshi: @_@ That too. But more of the other one. Now I'm hungry O_o Anyways, please review, and please visit the website XD And if you do, please recommend it to your friends! I want to have lots of fun with it and stuff, and I'm trying to bring fun stuff to it like caption contests and stuff! ^^;

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
